Release Me
by InfiniteSphere
Summary: Merciless Shizuru, leader of a ruthless tribe, is offered a gift in exchange for protecting instead of conquering a rival tribe. Can she tame her raven haired present? Or will she be humbled by her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Merciless Shizuru, leader of a ruthless tribe, is offered a gift in exchange for protecting instead of conquering a rival tribe. Can she tame her raven haired present? Or will she be humbled by her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 1

_Five days later…_

"_Undress," she commanded. Her crimson eyes leisurely traveled up the other woman's body and rested on her piercing emerald eyes._

_Emerald eyes glared at her in defiance instead of obeying. The crimson eyed woman stood up from her resting position on her bed and briskly yet gracefully walked toward the other. Once she stood before her emerald eyed captive she once again commanded, "Undress now."_

_The emerald eyed woman still refused to budge, her glare still firmly set in place. The crimson eyed beauties hand rose to languidly run her fingers through her emerald eyed prisoners long raven hair._

"_Ara, you are a stubborn one," she seductively whispered in her companion's ear as she smoothly moved her hands to loosely grip the raven haired woman's hips._

"_That's fine though," she continued as one of her hands steadily moved up the others form. Her hand lightly slithered from her waist, brushed across her abdomen, and gently groped her nice firm breasts. Before she could continue her actions her hand was abruptly stopped by the raven haired beauty gripping her wrist and growling. Looking at her raven haired captives face she noted her face had an intense blush. She did not know whether it was from embarrassment or anger and frankly she did not care because she found it extremely adorable. Cute or not she could not allow the raven haired young woman to get away with her insolence._

"_Ara, naughty Na-tsu-ki," the crimson eyed woman purred. "You do not want to anger me," she said threateningly as she used her free hand to grip Natsuki wrist that held hers hostage. She pressed on a pressure point and forced Natsuki to release her wrist with a startled yelp as she fell to her knees in pain._

"_Now undress or you'll be forcibly undressed," she ordered Natsuki all traces of humor gone from her voice. She released Natsuki and allowed her to stand._

_Though her wrist still throbbed, Natsuki once again glared defiantly. She was pissed off at not only the crimson eyed beauties attempts to subjugate her, but also the fact that she was able to hurt her, there were few that could hold their own against her alone. She angrily growled "NO" then confidently smirked "Try me."_

_In response the crimson eyed women brushed her long chestnut hair her behind her ear and sadistically grinned back. "I love a challenge," she then reached towards her dresser._

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

Present

"Natsuki!" a busty red haired woman called out after her raven haired friends retreating back.

"Get back here, we need to talk," the red head continued. Natsuki paused. The red haired girl ran to catch up to her.

"There is nothing to talk about Mai. It was just a little scuffle," Natsuki growled back, watching her friend struggle to catch her breathe.

"Little scuffle. Little scuffle!" Mai screamed. "You beat the recently crowned chief within an inch of his life, then nearly drowned him by tossing his body in a lake, and you have the nerve to call it a little scuffle!" Mai continued to yell.

"Chief my ass," Natsuki sneered back. "It was only Takeda. Its not as if he earned the right to become chief, he was merely born into that family. He is still the same weak, pathetic guy he was before. Being a chief a month changes nothing!"

"Natsuki, weak or not the village will not continue to overlook your actions against him. Think about it Natsuki. You have no family, are poor, and homeless. The only reason your behavior is tolerated is because he's in love with you. He will eventually get tired of chasing you and that's when they'll be trouble for you. You have to stop!" Mai yelled back, crying in fear of what might happen to her friend because of her outrageous behavior.

"He boasted about his being chief demanding obedience, grabbed me, and tried to kiss me. He's a pervert and had it coming!" Natsuki roared in anger. Ignoring her friends fear and tears, she tightened her satchels grip on her sword and walked away into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I'm glad so many people liked the story. Thank you reader's for taking the time to support my writing and comment on the story. It is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Summary: Merciless Shizuru, leader of a ruthless tribe, is offered a gift in exchange for protecting instead of conquering a rival tribe. Can she tame her raven haired present? Or will she be humbled by her?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mai-Hime. Any other characters are of my own making.

Chapter 2

Angrily trudging through the forest the blue haired girl heatedly grumbled, "Why should follow village rules when I don't like them or their leader and I don't even live there- I live in the woods!"

The blue haired beauty decided it best not to think on things. In the end she would wind up with a headache and besides there were more important things to focus on like finding dinner. Yeah she could easily go to Mai for food or sleep at Mai's house whenever she wished but that went against her code. She was independent and refused to depend on anyone. The only time she would crash at Mai's house is if a storm was coming and the only time she would accept food from Mai is if she hadn't eaten in days and been unable to catch food- this mostly occurred in winter. This however was spring, food was abundant and the weather was fine.

Natsuki stopped her angry stomps to seemingly glide across the forest ground without making a sound. She paused and listened for potential prey. Hearing leaves rustle from something's movement she slowly and quietly made her way towards the sound. Crouching low to hide her presence she spotted a warthog. Unconsciously licking her lips she crept towards her target. She circled her prey to come up behind it and positioned her sword to aim directly for the pigs hind legs. She knew hitting it in the torso or head might create a wound by which the pig could get away if not hit in the right spot or with the right amount of force, so she aimed for the legs to hinder its retreat. The idea was kind of like tearing the wings off a butterfly so it can't fly away.

Once she had her aim perfect she immediately struck. Slicing her sword right at the pigs' legs. Meeting her goal she watched as the pig squealed in pain and tried to escape with its front legs. This was useless and the pig did not get far. Casually walking towards her already downed prey she place herself in the pigs retreat path, whispered an apology, and smoothly chopped off its head- ending its torment.

She grabbed a sturdy stick from the ground and some loose vines to tie the hog up for easy carrying. Once done she traveled toward her next destination.

After about forty minutes of walking, Natsuki came upon a small lake hidden within the forest. She paused there to wash her sword and clean her dinner. Then she walked beyond the lake to a cave hidden behind forest shrub. Once inside the dark cave she was met with a low growl. Turning to her right she saw five large wolves. They were soon joined by four young yipping wolf cubs and a large white wolf. The large white wolf slowly walked towards her and once close enough bared its sharp teeth with a low snarl.

"I missed you too Duran," Natsuki said as she place her prey on the ground. She then proceeded to hack the hogs remain in pieces. Once done she went to the left side of the cave to grab a cloth to wrap her share in and left the rest for the pack.

"I brought food boy," she started but was interrupted by the cubs that surrounded her, growled playfully, and tugged her already worn pants. Bending down to pet them Natsuki continued "I'll be back. I'm going to Mai's so she can cook it for me. Besides she's been over concerned about me because of that ass Takeda."

To this Duran angrily growled.

"I know you don't trust him either. I'll be back tomorrow. You guys are my family but Mai is important to me too so I'll try to ease her mind," Natsuki responded to Duran as she hugged him.

Standing up Natsuki turned leave. Duran found her when she was eight years old. That was eleven years ago. Taking a look back at her 'family' Natsuki recalled the past…

_Two months after her mom died she had no one. To be more precise her mother was murdered. About three years after she was born her father left them for another woman. Having no other family and her father being the sole source of income her mother had no choice but to make money the best way she could, selling her body. No one cared who murdered her mother since she was a prostitute and no one cared about what happened to her since she was the eight year old daughter of said prostitute. With no one to take care of her she was left to fend for herself. When her mother died the village allowed her to be kicked out of her home and didn't even bury her mother. She had to bury her mother herself and live in the forest. That's how she met Duran. _

_She had lugged her mothers' body through the forest looking for the best place to bury her. Despite the villager's beliefs, her mother was a good parent and Natsuki never went hungry or homeless when she was alive. Her mother taught her that she was her own person, could make her own decisions, and never needed to settle. Her mother also made sure she was taught how to defend her self. Several of her moms 'client' were in the military and part of the business 'transaction' included teaching the young Natsuki how to fight, use a sword, and accurately shoot arrows. Natsuki got really good at it and when she was six her mother saved up and bought Natsuki her own sword to practice with. Said sword was her most precious item and currently draped across her back. _

_That horrible day her mother died and she was left homeless was also the same day she was accepted into a new family. The secluded lake surrounded by trees looked like a worthy place to bury her mother. She used a shovel she had 'borrowed' to dig the grave and worked for hours so that her mother was not put in a shallow grave. That would have been an insult to such a great woman. When she had dug the grave deep enough she climbed out and went to get her mothers body only to come face to face with a large white wolf with green eyes similar to her own. Tears already raining from her emerald eyes and down her porcelain face which was now caked with dirt she didn't so much as flinch when she saw the wolf._

_She defiantly looked at the wolf. "You cannot have my mother. She's not trash. She's not food. She was a good woman who deserved better then this," she then looked down at her clenched fist. "This is the best I can do and I will not let you take it away," she angrily growled, taking her sword from the satchel on her back._

_To her surprise the wolf did not stop her. Instead it sat down and observed her. Taking that as a sign little Natsuki put her sword away and started to drag her mothers body to the make shift grave. She only paused when she heard steps approaching her. The white wolf cautiously neared her and once close enough issued a low whine to let her know he was not a threat. The wolf helped the struggling child pull the body into the grave and even helped bury her by using its hind legs to kick the dirt over the body. It was almost as if it understood the young girl was grieving and burying a family member._

_Once done the little girl thanked the wolf and patted him on the head in appreciation. Seeing a pretty yellow flower nearby she placed it on her mother's grave, whispered I love you, and then turned to leave. Once there was enough distance between her and the wolf's territory she laid down under the tree to sleep. Her attempts were interrupted as she heard footsteps and then saw the same white wolf looking at her curiously. The wolf nudged her and slowly walked away. She watched him go. Seeing her in the same spot the wolf came back, again gently nudged her, and slowly walked away._

_Taking that as her cue to follow, she got up and went after the wolf. It led her to a hidden cave near the same lake she had chosen to bury her mother. From that day forward she lived with the wolf and its pack._

Natsuki left 'home' and went through the forest in the direction of the village. She shrugged off the foreboding feeling she had as she walked away from her pack to Mai's house. Little did she know that someone was plotting something to once again drastically alter her life.

------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo------oo

"Sir what are we going to do. Her army is going to reach us soon and crush our village," a male voice urgently said in panic.

"I don't know. I don't know!" shouted another panicked male voice.

"Chief Takeda you are in charge now. You have to make a decision or we are all in danger," the former male voice replied.

"I know! I don't know what to do! What are our options?! You are the strategic commander of my army so tell me what I can do!" Takeda pathetically whined.

"Sir I have an idea, but you may not like it," the commander replied in a low cautious voice.

"Tell me. I don't want to die. You know what she does to her enemies. She's ruthless. I don't want to die so tell me," Takeda begged as he grabbed the commander by his shirt collar.

"S-she likes pretty things- women to be precise. We can give her a gift. A gift to spare our village and possible even protect our village. She may even leave you to rule this village in her stead if we agree to fall under her authority," the commander hurriedly responded.

"A gift is a good idea. We'll give her pretty women in exchange for protection! Why did you think I would not like the idea," Takeda said in relief, he could save his own life.

"B-because she is very specific. You can't give the demon-eyed warlord Fujino-sama any pretty woman and expect her to accept it. She likes rare beauties. You must give her the best or she will be offended and torment us all more before she kills us. That means we must…," the commander continued.

"It means we must give her our most beautiful woman and that woman is Natsuki," shocked by the realization Takeda cut the commander off and said.

"Yes. Now you see why I thought you may not like it. Not only do you want Natsuki but she would never agree to help us. She hates the village and we all know why," the commander replied.

"T-then will make her. She doesn't want me anyway. She always hurts and rejects me. Why not give her to Fujino-sama. If I can't have my way with her at least I can be happy knowing she'll regret it and have no choice but to give in to the warlords will. This way I get to live and if she is smart she will do as Fujino-sama wishes and live as well," Takeda contemplated aloud.

"If her defiance gets her killed it will be her own fault not yours because you did not deal the killing blow…Are you sure you want us to go through with this?," the commander respectfully asked though his eyes were pleading for his chief to say yes.

"Capture her, clean her up, and immediately transport her to Fujino-sama. Tell the demon-eyed warlord Natsuki is a gift from our village. Do not harm Natsuki. W-we can't have a mark on her or have her violated when we give her to Fujino-sama," Takeda ordered, internally giddy about his life being spared even if it was at the expense of a woman he claimed to love, Natsuki.


End file.
